Momentos
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Son pequeños intermedio que imagine que sucedían mientras veía los capis XD. SebastianxCiel. Lo que provoca ver a un lindo chico con un sexy demonio como sirviente, el cual obedece todas sus ordenes * *


Hola! Pues bien, he sentido una inspiración muy grande con la serie de kuroshitsuji *o*, y aunque tengo proyectos pendientes (incluso de años… -.-, ejemp!), haré lo posible por hacer capítulos completamente independientes entre ellos, sin continuación ni nada. Porque luego la inspiración se va y la gente se enoja XD, asi que chicas… alla voy, espero sus reviews ^.~. Lamento si doy spoilers U.U

-perfecto, sumamente perfectoooooooooooo!- Grell movía sus caderas al compás de sus palabras, observando lo que hacía Sebastian como mayordomo, mirando casi con devoción la elegancia con que el demonio ponía el blanco mantel sobre la mesita de centro-los shinigamis tenemos muchas habilidades pero sólo un ente de la oscuridad podría colocar tan obscenamente un pedazo de tela.

-Soy un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive. ¿Cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple?- respondió el mayordomo con una de sus características sonrisas, situando una taza de té ante su amo y el invitado-¿cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?

-las de siempre-Ciel lo miró molesto

-es un té de la india más cargado de lo usual….-

-si lo sabes ¿para que preguntas?-el ojiazul respondió con la lógica inundando sus palabras, sin ninguna intención de insultar. No obstante, sabía que había sonado grosero- dos cucharadas más-decidió por responder al final, desviando la vista ante la mirada complaciente del pelinegro-entonces…-observó al pelirrojo que estaba frente a él, entrelazando sus manos para apoyar su barbilla en ellas-¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-pues verás…-el shinigami con complejos de diva cruzó sus piernas, acariciando uno de sus largos mechones, deleitándose del color rojo sangre que los caracterizaba

(^.^ ^.^ ^.^)

-¡lo siento mi amado!-Sutcliff tomó las manos del mayordomo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro-cuando los dioses no quieren que un amor como el nuestro...

-eh estado pensando últimamente…-el demonio sonrió, provocando escalofríos a los presentes-que mataría a cualquiera que interrumpiera la perfecta lista que tan dedicadamente he estado programando desde una semana atrás.

-¡buen té el de hace rato mocoso!-se despidió rápidamente el shinigami, sonriendo una vez más-¡cuida de mi "perfecto" hombre!

-vaya… ese si que sabe correr-Bard sonrió de lado, moviendo su cigarro, tirando cenizas en el proceso-ups! Lo siento!-con el trapo que siempre traía atado a la cintura limpió el pequeño desastre-como decía…-se volvió a atar el pedazo de tela, ante la mirada reprobatoria del pequeño Conde-eso te pasa por ser tan perfecto-murmuro con los ojos cerrados, sin dirigir la vista a nadie.

-ehhhh???? ¡lo dice como si fuera algo malo!-Elizabeth entró rápidamente a la defensa de su superior- sólo alguien como él podría….

-creo que Sebastian-dono es el único que conseguiría seguirle el ritmo a nuestro señor-interrumpió Finny con una sonrisa, tapando con las palmas sus labios, dándose cuenta que, como siempre, había hablado de más.

-jum…-el mayordomo se inclinó humildemente ante los presentes, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la profunda iris turquesa que lo veía sin parpadear- ¿acaso la familia Phantomhive no merece otra cosa que perfección en su servicio?

Los otros sirvientes iban a protestar. Sin embargo, callaron al ver que el más pequeño les daba la espalda, visiblemente molesto.

-¿perfección?-pregunto con sarcasmo, sonriendo despectivamente-no me hagan reír-siguió su camino, hiendo hacia su estudio privado-quiero estar sólo algunas horas.

-bocchan…-Sebastian murmuró confundido.

Sacó su reloj, sonriendo a penas

-es hora de que los adultos dejen a los niños tomar su siesta-

(^.^ ^.^ ^.^)

-es hora de la merienda-el pelinegro entró al estudio con té y galletas. Para su sorpresa Ciel se encontraba leyendo algunos documentos con suma concentración-pensé que aún estaría descansando.

-¿descansando? ¿cómo podría descansar a la mitad del día?-el niño se sonrojo un poco. Al parecer su pequeño secreto de "siesta" era sabido por su mayordomo desde hacía tiempo-en fin… la reina quiere que arregle esto con urgencia… iremos a la capital en dos días.

-como ordene my Lord-al ver que sus servicios no eran requeridos se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Ciel lo observó curioso, asintiendo como respuesta.

-¿en qué me he equivocado?-Sebastian se acerco nuevamente, quedando frente al escritorio de su señor

-¿a que te refieres?-el menor hizo a un lado la cabeza, confundido, en un gesto encantador, sumamente infantil… efecto que se veía opacado por el continuo fruncimiento de cejas.

-¿por qué afirma que no soy perfecto?-Sebastian apoyo una mano en la fina madera llena de papeles-y por favor… deje el tema de la vanidad a un lado-se acercó más, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del hermoso humano, sujetándolo de la barbilla.

-por que no existe nada perfecto, sería algo injusto… ser capaz de no sentir nada…-el último descendiente de los Phantomhive miró al otro relajadamente- destruir, asesinar, torturar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…-sonrió incrédulo-es inconcebible

-oh…-una mirada demoníaca surcó las retinas del mayor, reduciendo aún más las distancias-eso suena como la descripción de un demonio.

-especialmente los demonios son imperfectos-Ciel ladeó su rostro, para poder vislumbrar mejor el atractivo semblante de su sirviente-pues el arrepentimiento es lo que inunda sus corazones.

Las pupilas del demonio temblaron ansiosas, anhelando que más palabras salieran de los rosados labios. Cadenas de palabras que describían su oscura alma con "perfección"… la verdad dicha por un ser de luz, que acostado entre el fango lo miraba fijamente.

"_Esa alma tenía que ser suya… deseaba saborearla, acariciarla tan íntimamente que no tendría otra opción que temblar como una avecilla entre las garras de su depredador. Y sin embargo la trataría dulcemente, como el primerizo inexperto que su compañero era…"_

-tiene razón bocchan…-no pudo evitar acercarse más, con sus labios curveados en una sonrisa, con su blanca dentadura visible. Su lengua relamiendo sus labios, ansiosa ante lo que venía.

Ciel estaba clavado en aquellas pupilas de gato, la sombra del otro cubriéndolo por completo… y aunque era un chiquillo enamorado, también era un Phantomhive.

El menor movió la cabeza, recibiendo un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sebastian frunció el seño, más molesto de lo que la ocasión ameritaba.

-¿desea algo más?-preguntó con el tono de siempre. No obstante, en esta ocasión, no había sonrisa.

-quédate quieto diez segundos-ordeno con voz firme el ojiazul, quitando el guante de la mano del mayor. Con suavidad entrelazo sus dedos con la mano del otro, meditando el porque eran tan diferentes si a simple vista eran tan parecidos.

Cuando el número nueve llego a su mente, Ciel soltó la mano de Sebastian, alargando el guante hacia su dueño.

-quiero que la cena tenga pollo-se dio la vuelta en su asiento, dándole la espalda

-como usted ordene my Lord-hizo una reverencia a pesar de que no era visto, saliendo del estudio.

"_me duele la duda de saber si significo algo para ti… te amo y te odio, un sentimiento contrario y, aun así, tan infinito y repetitivo como el mismo universo. Ya verás Sebastian.... el arrepentimiento te consumirá cuando tomes mi alma"_

-Entiendo tu juego mejor de lo que crees-Sebastian acariciaba el guante, pasándolo delicadamente sobre sus labios-es un juego peligroso que pienso ganar-miró seriamente hacia la pared opuesta-aunque me pregunto si en realidad hay un ganador.

Fin

Haiiiiiii! Bueno, esta parejita me gusta mucho… no sé… siento que es un tira y afloja en toda su relación XD, y si hay algo que me gusta son los amores complicados ^^.


End file.
